


And Then You

by Manya_Kami



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Depravity Personified, Free-verse poem, Judal-centric, M/M, Metaphors That Don't Really Make Sense, light sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manya_Kami/pseuds/Manya_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I [look back and]<br/>see that I was rejected...</p><p>But that's fine.</p><p>:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Move On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362340) by Manya. 



> I... honestly don't know what to say about this. It doesn't make any sense. 
> 
> On Fanfiction.net, I posted a fic called 'Move On' - a pointless little drabble which somehow evolved into... this. Again, I really don't know what to say.

.....

First, it had been you.

...

You, who sparkled with

_pristine_

and

_grace_

and

one million other

princely-things

that I could not guess.

...

You were _rough_.

...

You took me

and I couldn't see.

...

I could see anything

save for

_blinding,_

_pulsing,_

_raw power_.

...

I inhaled your scent-

 

you smelled like gun powder

and war

and violence.

...

I _liked_ it.

...

I tried to catch the fire

in your hair.

It glowed with such

_brilliance_

that I wanted to catch it.

...

But when I got too close,

it burned me.

...

The fire spread outward from your

ember locks.

...

Being with you

was like being caught

in the middle of a

 _war_.

...

It hurt, but I

 _liked_ it.

...

I never wanted it to end.

...

Nonetheless, it did.

.....

.....

.....

.....

Then it had been you.

...

You, with your

treasure eyes

and your foamy wave smile

that promised

one million wishes

that I couldn't have.

...

You were _fun_.

...

You took me,

and you were gentle.

...

It was like

the world became the sun

and we were stars that glowed

_too bright,_

_too hot,_

or we might burn out.

...

It was too good to last.

...

I tried pulling

the seven seas out of your

tresses that were

deeper and darker

than the sea itself.

...

When I did,

it was too much.

...

I drowned in the sea

that was too deep,

too rich for me.

...

Being with you was like

having all the disgusting

 _joy_ and

_happiness,_

_fate_

pouring itself into me.

...

It was _suffocating._

...

I had such high hopes for you.

I _wanted_ you.

...

But you were too good for me to keep.

.....

.....

.....

.....

In the end, you were the only one left.

...

You, who only wished

_destruction_

and

_hurt_

upon me and

one million others

who were faithful to **her**.

...

You were _empty_.

...

You didn't take me.

I had to _beg_ for you to

_acknowledge_

my existence.

...

It was like-

 

you were completely elsewhere,

not really there with me.

 

I was open,

I was vulnerable,

and you didn't care.

...

 _I hated that_.

...

I wanted the hopelessness

to fall out of your sapphire strands

so you could be better than this.

...

It didn't work.

...

You were awash in sorrow

and you couldn't give _me_ anything

when you were like

 _that_.

...

Being with you was like

having everything that I _liked_

sucked out from under me.

...

It was _exhausting_.

...

You were my last resort.

I thought,

_maybe [he] could be with me-_

...

Turns out, you didn't even care.

.....

.....

.....

.....

I didn't have anyone.

I was in the void,

defenseless.

...

So **it** took me.

...

I didn't like that.

I didn't want that.

...

I think some part of me tried to say

_no-_

...

So **it** raped me.

...

Through and through,

 **it** took my mind.

...

Then it didn't hurt anymore.

...

Nothing did.

...

I [look back and]

see that I was rejected by

Kouen

Sinbad

Hakuryuu.

...

But that's fine.

...

 **depravity** will stay with me forever.

:-)

.....

 

 

 

 


End file.
